Eyes On You : The Boy Movie Fanfiction
by gretaheelshire
Summary: A beautiful British woman, Vanessa was diagnosed with retrograde-amnesia after she went through a car accident. She moved to the Heelshire's house before bizzare events starts to happen and change the rest of her life.
1. Chapter 1

I felt bruises all over my body, my arms lying on top of the dashboard. I tried to move my legs, just to prove to myself that it was a stupid, painful thing to do. Groaning in pain, I can feel that I may've broken an ankle or two. I felt my right cheek laying on the steer nervelessly, making the horn of the car shout, bringing me to a sober state.

I still couldn't see clearly, tears blurring my sight all over. But no matter how injured I am right now, I have to get out of this car. This crashed car could explode at any second now. My arms are pushing my body away from the steer, to let my back lay on the seat, and so the noise of the horn stopped. I let out a groan of pain, and then I pant heavily.

Everything were blurry.

I cried my eyes out silently, biting my lower lip hard. I couldn't imagine how all of this can happen. I unbuckled the seat belt and tried to move, but oh, boy does every inch of my body is in pain. As my mascara dissolves in every drop of tear I cried out, I saw a hint of light at the end of the road. I squinted my eyes, trying hard to see any signs of life or help with my tears blurring out my vision.

Oh god how I hope it wasn't a mirage or a shadow of my fading mascara because help is the only thing that I need right now. But the light grew bigger and felt even closer, that I can now faintly hear a sirene of ambulance wailing far over there. Everything turned blurry, and the only thing that I can hear now is the beat of my heart. The sound of it made me feel alive. Oh god, that's the only thing I want to make sure of. I looked at the light and it was so close, it blinds my eye. I closed my eyes, listening to my heart beat. I let out a long sigh and faintly smiled.

• • • • • • • • •

"Excuse me, lady? We are here."

"Oh, I'm sorry?" I'm still trying to figure out what he

just said.

I blinked my eyes repeatedly, still trying to wake myself up from what feels like years of sleep. "Yeah, right, we are. Thank you for the ride." I got out from the car with my mahogany leather purse on one side of my shoulder. When I just stood, I ducked my head into the car "Sir, can you please help me with the bags?" I said with my British accent thick, to the driver who seems like a man at his late fifties.

He helped me get my bags out of the car and put those in front of the wide and antique door. I stood beside the car, staring at the huge and antique-looking house. ' _So beautiful_ ' I thought, while my greyish blue eyes are observing the outside of the Heelshire's house. The weather isn't so friendly here now, but the orange-coloured leaves of the trees and the strong wind is what I love so much about autumn season. It's the most beautiful time of the year.

I flipped my long, shiny dark brunette hair and put a piece of hair that has been blowed by the strong wind aside to the back of my ear. "Thank you for your help, sir." I said politely, "No problem" he replied immediately while stepping into the car and leave. I let out a sigh, and smiled to the house. "Fresh start."

There's just something I love so much about living in the middle the forest. The feeling of not knowing your surroundings, not seeing the colour of things as they appear, but as they truly are. Something about the unknown, the quiet, the cold.. There's something about the darkness in the forest, that I can never quite put words to. There's something unspoken about the dark, something terrifying yet beautiful.

I stepped to the door, and try to unlock it with numerous of keys that the seller got me - I groaned, scrunching my nose and suddenly, it felt like time is slowing down and is focusing on me and I can only listen to my heartbeat - then I hear eerie whispering voices in my head - it's getting louder and sounds angry.

All these feelings suddenly hit me like a brick. It feels like someone's watching every move you make, making me feel wired - and I'm not even sure that my heart is still in my body. The beat of it is getting faster, making me sweat. I'm breathing in a short tempo and I feel my body shaking. It feels like I'm losing my own control, until I can finally unlock the goddamn door, and swung it wide open. I let out a long sigh. It was my panic attack again. _It's gonna be a long day._

I stepped inside, carrying my bag and wowed to myself. I immediately fall in love with the architecture of the house - all the details, the people who have built this house have put so much heart over it - it reminds me about my father. He was an architect and he is one of the most understanding and sentimental people that has ever existed in my life. He is all about art and he always told me - it's all about the details. I guess he is the one who has ran art into the blood of his ancestry. But everything here looked _so-taken-care-of._

The wooden panels and the shiny wooden staircase handle is all nice and clean. But how? The seller said that the house has been abandoned for almost half a year, no one has ever stepped into the house before I did. Well, I guess they may have hired a janitor to do the job, but.. Just forget it.

Though the thought of it made the hair all over my body stand straight up. I looked around all over the house, switching the lights on and off, adjusting the curtains, trying to get myself used to this whole house. _Kinda creepy.. But whatever, it already feels like home._ I felt so happy that I can finally live on my own - without anyone else's pressure on me. But something feels wrong. I felt something staring at me, and the stare left me frozen and speechless.

• • • • • • • • •

I'm sitting on the wooden bench - in the backyard garden. The scent of the forest, the golden leaves falling off the trees, and the way the wind blows my porcelain white skin - these things always make me feel better. It feels like all the pressure and weight, and the amount of stress in my life is being simply taken away as the wind blows it. It keeps me company. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, rubbing them against one another. The cool weather made me shiver.

I took the deep red note book in my hands and open it. It's still all blank. I wrote "Vanessa's Life Journal" in the front page of the book. I open the next page, bit my lower lip, and glanced to the forest with my arched eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out where to start. Then I started writing with the pencil in my hand.

" _My name is Vanessa, whose Apr 25 1_ _996_ _is the day I see the world for the first time. I was born in Scotland, but then I moved to a flat at London at 18 to live on my own. I have retrograde-amnesia that developed after I had a car accident. The doctors said that if I write a journal of my own lif_ _e, as if I'm 'recording' my life,it_ _can help my brain to recall the events that happened before the accident, though it'_ _s actually time that takes charge_ _. An_ _d_ _after the accident and_ _the things followed after,_ _I_ _always hear these voices in my head - it's not my voice, but it sounds like my voice and, it kept telling me.._ _hypothetical or weird_ _stuff like the bad things that I've done recently or when I'm trying to make_ _decisions_ _and such.. It makes me feel paranoid. And as hard as it is to explain, the doctor_ _told me just to make sure to have as much rest as I can have and keep on taking my meds_ _.. But no. It's always there_ _. F_ _or now, I still can't remember most of the events that happened before the accident. Anyway, it's autumn now and I finally moved to this_ _house, that I may call it a mansion if I were using my logic, in London. I was stoked to how beautiful it is, as an under-priced house, and it's very well-furnished. The seller said that she needed someone to settle in immediately. It was a little weird but eh."_

The scenery of the forest always fascinates me - it immediately calmed my nerves down, after panic attacks, then I hear a loud thud from the inside of the house. I jumped and stood straight up, my eyes tracing the house underneath my long lashes. It's those feelings again. My heart starts racing faster. I felt my hands weakly shaking. Then I heard another thud, and then some. I let out a loud gasp and my eyes grew wider.

 _Is there someone else in the house? What if there's a robber inside? Did I locked the door? What if there's a killer inside looking for me? Have I made sure that the door is locked? What if someone's trying to set the house on fire? What should I do?!_

I couldn't catch my breath. All these voices are hurting my head, I squeezed my eyes shut and hold my head with both my hands. I sit there on the grass staring at the house with both my hands forming into fists, pressed to my lips. I shook my head violently while my whole body is shaking and rocking back and forth - I can't do this. I was too afraid. But there must be _something_ in there. This is my house and I'm the only one in charge - I have to face it.

I stood with my legs shaking and slowly walked to the door, until I reached the doorstep. I bring my left hand forward to reach the doorknob hesitantly. I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly shook my head, _I have to face it._ I grasped the doorknob and swung the door open quickly, just to see that there is none else inside. I rushed to take myself a look at most of the rooms downstairs. Zero. I exhaled deeply, flipped my hair and throw my butt on the comfy armchair by the door. _It's okay, Vanessa. It's just your first day._


	2. Chapter 2

Saucepans are sizzling, pots are bubbling. She cutted the onions and chopped them finely, and cook them in the hot oil, followed by tomato paste going into the saucepan and some spices. The sky is a beautiful dark navy blue, but the shine of her almond-shaped blue eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.

She put aside some strands of her hair that's been hindering her eyes to the back of her ear. She stirred the marinara sauce in the saucepan with a wooden spoon, and put it aside. She covered the simmering pot with a lid and walked away to the hallway.

As she walk down the hallway with a faint smile drawn on her pale face, she heard a faint thump. It immediately stops whatever she's doing at the moment. She gasped, with her eyes widened and cautious, her hands visibly shaking.

She slowly walked towards the end of the hallway and turned right, to see a shadow ran away quickly followed by a laughter of a child. She run to the shadow with a grunt and stops as soon as she laid her eyes on the doll. She couldn't catch any of her breathe, but then she sighed deeply. _It's just a doll._

She slowly walked towards the life-sized boy doll sitting on a rocking chair, and kneel in front of it. She brushed his hair with her fingers gingerly. "You scared me" she chuckled softly, and give an ephemeral smile to it. "What brings you here?" She asked the doll with her brows furrowed, and of course, she got no answer.

 _What am I trying to achieve here?_ She moved her hand to carress his cold, porcelain cheek, it has tons of cracks on it. "What happened to you?", she whispered.

 _Bombs of questions are hitting her mind, and boy, did she has any mind. She_ _may have lost_ _it somewhere_ _. What_ _just happened in the hallway_ _was not credulous, and how this doll got here is out of the question._

She stared deeply into the doll's grey eyes. It seemed like it has a lot of stories in it. His eyes looked innocent, sad yet despicable. She stared to it like it was the most interesting thing in the world, and suddenly pushed her body away from the doll, shocked to the sound of the alarm. She left the stove.

She immediately run to the kitchen and turn the flame off. Smoke has almost filled the whole kitchen. _Gosh, what had she done._ She opened the lid of the pot to see a clump of burnt marinara sauce, and immediately put it in the sink and drown it in the running tap water. She rested her hands on her hip, sighing deeply.

• • • • •

She sat on the comfy armchair, sipping a glass of red wine, while reading a book. It's a history book, because she always liked to learn about history ever since she stepped foot on middle school. It's so inspiring, reading it is her personal yoga. She sipped the red liquid while looking to the forest through the window, feeding her nemophilist soul.

She ended up eating french toast, though it's not very filling for dinner. She can feel her eyes felt so heavy, it's midnight. She has spent the night reading that book. She walked weakly through the hallway, and remembered something. She glanced at the rocking chair where the doll sat. _The doll. Where is it?_

Her eyes grew wide. She ran to look for the doll. Kitchen, library, lounge, living room, dining room, nothing. She rushed upstairs, took herself a look at all the bedrooms, zero, until she has set her eyes on a bedroom with lots of toys scattered around the floor, and with the doll lying on the bed, his eyes set on hers. She rushed to his body and grasped his shoulders and angrily growl at him, " **Enough!"**

She released her grasp as fast as she can get and stormed out of the room, locked the door. She went to her own room, slam the door shut and throw her back on the bed. She hid her face behind both of her hands, sobbing. _What's going on in this house!? What kind of game is this!?_

She crossed her arms, grasping the shoulders and felt shivers down her body, realizing how cold it is. Her teeth has found it's way to her bottom lip, and started digging into it, with tears rolling down her cheeks, then she drown herself in the soft duvet. _Are these all my delusions_ _? Hell no. I saw everything. It doesn't felt like a dream and if it is, it felt as real as dreams can get._

 _Stepping foot into this house was a huge mistake, it has changed the rest of my life. Or, it does after I set eyes on that freaking doll. Maybe that's why the seller wanted someone to settle in immediately, because she's got enough?_

All these voices starts to fill her head again it hurts, until she heard a voice. She stopped sobbing, trying to hear it more clearly. "Please don't be sad, Vanessa." It says. It sounded soft, faint and child-like, sounded like it came from a boy.

She slowly got out of the bed, walking shakily towards the wall in front of the bed, yet still giving distance in-between. "Who are you?" She whispered, with her voice shaking after crying. The voice refused to answer. She shook her head slowly, her teeth digging into her lip.

Twelve hours ago, she was just an ordinary woman who is trying to find her own happiness, and now she had found herself talking to a wall. She felt oblivious. She crawled back to the bed and tucked into the duvet, trying to forget everything. Shots of whiskey may not even be strong enough to forget what just happened.

She's never felt this way before. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop these hypothetical thoughts that compulsively play out in her mind, until she slowly drift off to sleep.

• • • • •

The sun has risen, feeding the flowers and bringing the forest back to life. The sunlight filtered through the window, casting shadows in her room, until it reaches the lids of her eyes, making her eyes squeeze. She woke up and sit on the edge of the bed, still trying to gather her lives together. She looked around with her swollen eyes - until she set them on a piece of paper. She furrowed her brows and reach her hands to the paper. She flipped her hair and read it.

 _No Guests_

 _Never Leave Brahms Alone_

 _Never Go In the Attic_

 _Never Cover Brahms' Face_

 _Read a Bedtime Story_

 _Play Music Loud_

 _Clean the Traps_

 _Only Malcom Brings Deliveries_

 _Brahms is Never to Leave_

 _Kiss Goodnight_

She shuffled a bit where she crouched and furrowed her eyebrows hard. ' _What the heck?'_ she whispered to herself. She figured that there was another paper underneath. Turns out it was a schedule of what Brahms should be doing during the day. She flipped the paper and there was another writing behind it.

" _Please take care of me, and never break the rules. Be good to me, and I'll be good to you."_

 _Crap. Was he thinking that I'm his nanny now and thus I have to take care of a freaking doll? Insane._ _And who the hell a guy named Malcolm is? Th_ _is my house, my own rules and I'm the one who's in charge, not a posessed doll._

 _.. A posessed doll? I've never expected that to come across my thoughtful mind._

She crumpled the pieces of paper and threw it away into the bin basket. She took herself a shower, brush her teeth and draped her body in a casual white button-up tee and a pair of denim jeans, tying her hair into a ponytail.

She got herself out of the bathroom, walked down the hallway until she came across the doll's bedroom. She stopped, and glanced at the room with the door wide open and the doll sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at me. _I'm pretty sure that_ _I've locked the door last night._

It's like he knew that she's going to take a look. "Did you knew that I was going to take a look?" she questioned the doll while walking towards him, with a suspicious expression drawn on her face and her index finger pointing at him. She knew how desperate she sounded.

She crossed her arms and sighed. _This is crazy._ She slowly kneel in front of him, staring deeply into his eyes. She continued to stare.. "BOO!" she shouted at the doll, attempted to scare him. _It's silly I know, I'm just so upset. I'm not sure what to do. I'm clueless of what is_ _ **actually**_ _going on in here_. She scrunched her lips in disguise and rushed out of the room, slamming the door.

She made herself some toast and eggs, and ate it eagerly. Her dinner last night wasn't a filling one. She drank some orange juice and wash the dishes. She actually felt eyes on her the entire time, leaving her feeling uncomfortable and watched. She rested her arms on the counter, trying to figure out what to do during the day. She looked to the backyard garden through the kitchen window above the sink. _Why not continue to write my journal?_

She sat on the wooden bench, as per the usual, with her right hand supporting her head. There has been so much things happened throughout yesterday, She's puzzled of where to start. She took a pencil into her grasp and start writing on the empty page of the note book.

" _Yesterday was a crazy mess._ _K_ _ind of a weird one, I think. Long story short, last night there was a porcelain, life-sized boy doll in all of a sudden showed up in my house. How he got here was a mystery I may or may not wanna know._

 _He wore a tidy black suit, he's got a neat dark hair and innocent, yet despicable-looking gray eyes. He has creeped the blood out of me last night. I'm sure I will do anything I can to forget about that night. But despiting that, everything is well."_

She stood up and get inside the kitchen. _What should I make for lunch? Hell, I've never cared much about it, but I'm need in a good distraction. She_ opened the pages of a cookbook that she had found in the cupboard, with her fingers tracing down the pages. Her eyes has found the end of their journey after she had set them on one of the recipes, it's a mushroom risotto recipe. ' _Worth a shot._ _'_


End file.
